


Shaky Hands

by GayKinnie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, bad confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: Whumptober prompt: Shaky HandsI tried my bestMondo gets a confessions which kinda spirals





	Shaky Hands

Mondo groaned as the scene replayed in his mind. Why was he so stupid? He absent-mindedly toyed with a purple rose petal. His mind whirred as the feeling of Taka’s trembling hands that handed him the rose only a few days ago.

_ He had always hated Valentine’s Day. He had never gotten anything before but that didn’t bug him (or that’s what he’d say). No, what bugged him was the obsessive couples that flourished during this day. It sucks getting nothing and having nobody and seeing a million couples sucking face and having dates is like rubbing salt in a wound. But this year he refused to just stay complacent this year. If he gave chocolate to his best bro who never got anything either he would be happy. He had purchased the boy’s favorite chocolates, already satisfied with the imagined look of surprise. _

_ He had anxiously awaited his friends arrival, but he never came. The first bell rang and Mondo stuffed them into his locker to give later. He barely made it to class on time, seeing Taka in his seat. Mondo waved casually as he sat down, but he was ignored by the hall monitor. Was he really that made about him being 'late'. _

_ The classes passed rather quickly, but Taka's attitude hadn't. He was still rather cold to the biker throughout the day. It was odd for someone as open as him being so cold-faced, but Mondo chalked it up to it being a rough day. Still, the bluntness weighed on him, making him snappier than usual. Even someone as oblivious as Yasuhiro noticed, randomly coming up to him with some 'A change in love will be made today, for better or worse,' bs. What change? Would Taka hate him or something. Maybe he would purred a small voice but he shut that down quickly. No way his bro would change so suddenly. Yasuhiro was just talking bull again. _

_ "Aniki-" Mondo startled from the borderline shout, "We need to talk! Please." Taka was biting his lip adorably. Mondo cocked his head from the sudden personality switch. _

_ "Sure, what wrong bro? Ya look like yer sweating bullets," Mondo jokes. _

_ "Aniki! I.. I am.. I-" _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "I'm… in love with you," Taka trailed off, shoving purple roses into Mondo's hands. His hands were shaking so bad that most have them had fallen, but Mondo couldn't care less. He was shocked by his friend's confession. Why would someone like _ Taka _ love a delinquent like him? His heart was pounding out of his chest while his mind still was processing. Taka had started tearing up seeing Mondo's hesitation. _

_ "I'm sorry. I don't know… I don't know what came over me. I- I'll stop bothering you now-" Taka was full-on shaking and near-sobbing, “- I’m really sorry Oowada-kun.” Mondo’s heart sank at the honorific and at the sight of his Taka crying. But before Mondo could say anything, Taka ran off. Mondo clutched the purple rose while people stared. His heart seemed as shattered as the petals coating the floor. _

Mondo could only see him during class but he would always rush off to do something before Mondo could corner him. He couldn’t even get to him through tutoring. All his time slots were booked. Still, Mondo wouldn’t stop 

until he could resolve this. He missed his friend, each minute like a physical blow. He still kept the rose in a jar of water, looking over it every time he was overwhelmed. Or everytime he wished to kiss his bro, or take out under the stars-

_ Oh god he was gay for Taka. _

‘Oh god, oh god! What should I do?! We both like each other right? But nooo you just had to fuck it up like dumbass. You dumb gay bitch,’ Mondo thought franticly. His urgency to see Taka grew to desperation as he combed through the halls. Taka should be monitoring about now. Finally, he spotted the spiky raven-hair he loved to stroke. He nearly sprinted towards the strict boy. He had no chance of running away without breaking rules. Taka looked panicked and speed-walked away like a dork. But a cute dork. Mondo caught up easily to the hall monitor, grabbing his shirt so he couldn’t leave.

“Ok. Finally get to see ya bro-” Taka opened his mouth but Mondo cut him off, “- No. I getta talk this time since I was a dumbass last time. Taka, I’ve been thinkin’ about you so much. And your confessions, goddamn has it been hell without you.”

“Then why did you give me such a look of disgust.” Taka pouted lightly. He attempted to remove the hands but his shaking hands didn’t cooperate.Tears has began pooling again and a tether in Mondo snapped. He kissed Taka, not be able to bear his tears. It felt right as Taka recuperate the kiss. When they pulled away Taka was flushed down to his neck as he mumbled out a why.

“God, yer adorable.” Mondo kissed Taka’s cheek before dragging him away. He ignored the protests of his duties and such as he made a bee-line for his locker. He unlocked it and finally he could give his gift. He handed it to Taka whose eyes light up.

“You...remembered?” Mondo nodded. He barely had time to catch himself as Taka launched himself. They kissed again before Mondo asked,

“Are we… boyfriends now?”

Taka nodded and as they laughed Taka’s hands were shaking for an entirely different reason.


End file.
